


hear my story, set me free

by wisteries



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, chansoo if you squint, sehun is a brat but i love him, side pairings that are barely there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 09:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11894547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisteries/pseuds/wisteries
Summary: Kyungsoo just wants to get the job done and go home to his dog, but Baekhyun has other plans.Alternatively, where Baekhyun and Kyungsoo pry open each others' hearts and lay their stories out for display.





	hear my story, set me free

**Author's Note:**

> first and foremost, thank you to the mods for being so understanding throughout this whole experience! 
> 
> to my dear prompter, i loved your prompt and I hope I've done justice to it.
> 
> I apologize for any typos and grammatical mistakes, this is unbetaed and a product of writing in the middle of the night because that is the only time when i can focus.
> 
> this is the longest work I've ever written and I had a wonderful time writing it. i hope all if you find it as enjoyable as i did!

Kyungsoo walked into Junmyeon’s office, being careful to avoid the stacks of paper that looked like they were moments from tipping. The wall across him was glass from floor to ceiling and Kyungsoo took a moment to appreciate the cloudless blue sky before turning his gaze towards his boss.

“Take a seat,” Junmyeon gestured to the chairs across him. His smile was a little too tight for this to be just a friendly chat. His suit was immaculate as usual, his hair swept to the side, and his silver wedding ring glinted on his finger as he ran his hand through his hair.

“What’s up?” Kyungsoo said. Regardless of the unfamiliar expression Junmyeon wore, Kyungsoo knew him too well to be worried. Junmyeon took every minor problem in the company personally, it was why they were so successful, but it did wear the man down a lot of the time.

Junmyeon let out a breathy laugh and his shoulders relaxed, “A lot, a shitton actually.” He sat back in his desk chair and looked at Kyungsoo with a worried look in his eyes and an exasperated smile on his lips. “This edition isn’t looking good for us. Sehun was supposed to get the cover story on Taehyung’s recent championship win, but it fell through. Family problems on Taehyung’s side. That leaves us without a cover story and an impending publication date.”

“What can I do? I’m almost done with my piece anyways.” Kyungsoo knew he was called into help and he figured the faster they figured this out, the faster Junmyeon could relax.  
“There is a story that would generate buzz, but you’re not going to like it,” Junmyeon bit his lip and gave Kyungsoo a slight smile. “There’s no pressure for you to accept, but you’re one of our best journalists and I know you’d be able to get a story from this guy.”

Kyungsoo hesitated, he trusted Junmyeon, they’d gone to school together, they’d known each other even before that and Junmyeon never pushed Kyungsoo past what he was comfortable with. It was a huge part of why Kyungsoo remained at his current job regardless of offers from other companies. But, Kyungsoo would also do anything for Junmyeon, regardless of how difficult he found it.

“Try me,” he smiled to reassure his friend.

“I want to get an exclusive interview with Byun Baekhyun.” Junmyeon paused after he said this, waiting for a reaction from Kyungsoo, but he remained expressionless. Junmyeon seemed to take that as a sign to keep going, “His dating scandal recently broke, I think it's barely been two weeks, and he’s facing backlash because it happened during swimming championship training. People are saying that he jeopardized the entire relay team, not to mention his own title, by spending valuable practice time off with Taeyeon, the idol he was seeing.” Junmyeon didn’t give Kyungsoo a chance to react this time, “I know you’re not comfortable covering scandals after last year, but if you’re willing…” Junmyeon trailed off still biting his lips.

Junmyeon was right, Kyungsoo wasn’t comfortable covering scandals, it was an area of journalism that he avoided at all costs. He didn’t need to involve himself with people who couldn’t remember what was important and had to jeopardize their careers, their relationships just for some fling, something temporary. But, he also knew the media had a penchant for blowing things up, taking small stories to catastrophic levels. Kyungsoo sighed and looked at Junmyeon, “I’ll do it, but I have a condition.”

“Anything!”

“If this gets, if it gets personal, if he tells me something I can’t publish I’m not sure I can do it.” A few years ago, Kyungsoo would have jumped on a story like this. A few years ago, he didn’t know how much there was to lose.

“I understand, that’s fine. We can always go with the Women’s Golf Club story for the cover if this doesn’t work out.” Junmyeon got up from his desk and walked around the glass structure and came to stop in front of Kyungsoo, he gripped his shoulder and squeezed, “Thank you Kyungsoo, I know what this is for you.”

“Anything for you, boss.” Kyungsoo smiled at his friend and hoped he made the right decision.

\--

Kyungsoo looked up at the Olympic Park Indoor Swimming Pool in Seoul. The arcing structure did nothing to calm his nerves as he took a deep breath before walking in. He was here to meet Byun Baekhyun here after the swimmer’s practice for their interview. Baekhyun had surprisingly accepted the request for an interview right away, however; Kyungsoo was sure Junmyeon had to pull some strings to make it happen. He finally stepped inside the blessedly air-conditioned building, he could feel sweat rolling slowly down his neck and down his temples. He took a moment to pull himself together, wiping his face, and getting his recording equipment out.

He and Baekhyun were supposed to meet in the lounge that required Baekhyun’s membership card to access. He made his way over to said lounge and waited outside until he heard the click of the door and looked up to see a blond head of hair pop out, followed shortly by a man.

“Hey! You must the journalist, come in.” Baekhyun held the door open and Kyungsoo stepped into the lounge.

“Hello, I’m Do Kyungsoo,” Kyungsoo introduced himself in his reporter-voice as Sehun called it, “it’s Byun Baekhyun, right?”

“The one and only!”

“As you already know, I’m with All Sport Magazine and I’ll be interviewing you today,” Kyungsoo tried to smile at Baekhyun but he was having a very hard time getting his face to cooperate because Baekhyun was drying his hair and the water droplets were flying everywhere. His hair was bleached blond but looked incredibly soft. He shook his head vigorously, like a puppy, and looked up at Kyungsoo when he was apparently done. His sharp eyes were bright, and he looked like he was hiding a secret, sharp eyes accompanied by a smirk.

Baekhyun didn’t look phased at all, “Ask away. I have nothing to hide.”

Before Kyungsoo could ask anything Baekhyun flopped down on the nearest couch and put his orange flipflop clad feet on the low table. He reached into the backpack next to the table, pulled out two bottles of strawberry milk, and placed one on the other side of the table.

“You can sit and this is for you,” Baekhyun looked up at Kyungsoo as he sipped from his own drink. He looked like an unruly, trouble-making, high school student.

“Uh, thanks,” Kyungsoo grabbed his own drink, opened it, and took a sip. The artificial sweetness made him scrunch up his nose. “I’m going to start recording now and we’ll get started, I don’t want to keep you long.”

“Oh, I have all the time in the world for you Kyungsoo-ssi.”

Kyungsoo’s eyes widened for a slight moment as he looked up at Baekhyun. Said man was still sipping from his drink and had his head tilted to the side, smiling impishly at Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo took a little longer than usual to set up his equipment, his fingers fumbling over the buttons. Once the red light was blinking on his phone, he looked back up at Baekhyun.

“Why don’t you start by telling me the basics: name, age, and profession.”

“Okay, my name is Byun Baekhyun, I was born on May 6th, 1992. I’m a professional swimmer, I’m on a men’s relay team and my specialty is the butterfly.”  
“How did you get into swimming?”

“Hmm, I like to think it happened the day my brother pushed me into the water at our neighborhood pool to get me to stop running after his friends and I started swimming like a natural. The true story is that I actually just started crying in the water because I couldn’t play.” Baekhyun paused to let out a loud chuckle, his smile widened until Kyungsoo could focus on nothing but his shining teeth and his cheeks that were coloured pink with mirth, “But the reality is that my mom enrolled me in swimming classes to keep me preoccupied during the summer. She loved it because it tired me out enough that I wouldn’t bother her for the rest of the day, I loved it because I was good at it.”  
“So, your passion for swimming exists because you’re good at it?”

“Not exactly, I’m good at it and I love that, but; swimming is freeing. I can jump into the water, and it’s always there. I have full control over where the water takes me, but I can lose myself in it. It’s a bit of everything I guess.” Baekhyun trailed off with another laugh.

Kyungsoo continued to ask questions about Baekhyun’s history with swimming, his rise to fame, and his accomplishments. Baekhyun didn’t hesitate to answer any question, didn’t spare Kyungsoo of any details, he told Kyungsoo about how much he cried after his first championship win, how drunk he and his team got after they placed second at the last Olympics, about all the times he got yelled at by his coach for practicing too late. Kyungsoo couldn’t help but buy into Baekhyun’s stories. He forgot that this was an interview for work because it felt more like a conversation between friends.

Kyungsoo caught his breath after a particularly funny story about how Jongin, one of Baekhyun’s relay members, dyed his pubes green. Somehow, over the past hour both men had crept to the edge of their seats and were leaning towards each other.

“This next question is a heavier one,” Kyungsoo paused to look up from his notepad and was startled to see Baekhyun’s face so close to his own. When had that happened? He cleared his throat that suddenly felt dry, “Tell me about your scandal with Taeyeon.”

Kyungsoo held Baekhyun’s gaze. The comfortable atmosphere between them was replaced by hesitation. Baekhyun looked away from Kyungsoo and at the door. He was wringing his hands and it was the first moment of discomfort Baekhyun had shown since he started recording. The swimmer looked back at the red blinking light on Kyungsoo’s phone. Kyungsoo wanted to take back the question, but he couldn’t. Journalists had to ask the hard questions.

“I loved her.” Baekhyun said in a rush and let out a sigh. He wasn’t making eye contact with Kyungsoo, his gaze was fixed on the red light. “We met before the training started, at an advertising event. We moved quickly but it felt… so… right. We couldn’t tell anyone at first because she wasn’t allowed to date. We met up secretly whenever we could at cafes, her apartment, mine, but mostly our cars. We thought we were being sneaky but her manager found out and forced us to end it.” Baekhyun paused, sucked in a rattling breath, and cleared his throat. “She promised me that we’d continue to see each other even if the world said no. I believed her and I stupidly thought it would work out. Gosh, I was fucking stupid.”

Kyungsoo didn’t know what else to do. He reached out and grabbed Baekhyun’s hand and squeezed.

Baekhyun’s head snapped up, his eyes wide and coloured with shock. A small smile grew on his face and he shook his head slightly, “This entire time I had started skipping practices to see her. It was wrong and I know that, but I don’t know, it just felt justifiable. It wasn’t worth it in the end because she started ignoring my calls, texts, I even wrote and sent her a letter. I kept it up for a month until one day she picked up.” Baekhyun paused again and squeezed Kyungsoo’s hand back, “She didn’t let me get a word in. She told me she didn’t want to see me anymore. That there were no feelings from her end. That I should forget everything that happened and focus on my career. That was it. Until, now I guess. It’s been months but this whole scandal has just gone and fucked with my head all over again.”

“I’m sorry about what happened. I know that probably doesn’t mean much to you, but I understand what you’re going through.”

Baekhyun took a few moments before he looked up at Kyungsoo, “Didn’t know you had a soft side Kyungsoo-ssi. I was getting the professional journalist vibe from you.” Baekhyun said with a smirk.

Kyungsoo felt his cheeks heat up and he huffed, “I was just trying to be nice.” He looked down at where their hands were still connected and suddenly realized that the somber tension in the room was broken. They were holding hands for no reason. He looked up at Baekhyun and he was looking at their connected hands with a contemplative gaze, his eyebrows pulled together. Kyungsoo pulled his hand back and ran it through his hair.

For a few seconds, he didn’t know what to say. He had exhausted his list of questions and normally, at this point he would end the interview and leave, but it felt like there was something that needed to be said. “Um, those were all my questions but do you have anything you’d like to add?”

“I think I’d like to clear up any misrepresentations of me. I was with someone and it didn’t work out. I regret the mistakes I made but I don’t regret being with her. My relationship doesn’t affect my job, it doesn’t affect how I interact with my team members. I’m not neglecting any of those things. If anything, I’m throwing myself into them 100% now.” Baekhyun paused once, “Plus, I’m still Korea’s shining boy.” With that, Baekhyun cocked his head to the side and gave Kyungsoo a beaming smile.  
“I’ll make sure to include that bit Baekhyun-ssi.”

Kyungsoo couldn’t help but laugh. This was the most informal interview he’d ever done. All his worries about discussing a scandal were long gone, all he could think about was how earnest Baekhyun was and how the past few months seemed to strengthen his resolve to do better. In the fleeting moments where Kyungsoo let his thoughts drift he also thought about Baekhyun’s soft hair and pink cheeks, but that was for the sake of his interview, of course.

\--

In his home office Kyungsoo sat and gazed out at the twinkling lights of the buildings surrounding him. He swirled a glass of whiskey in one hand and the other replayed the recording for the third time.

_Didn’t know you had a soft side Kyungsoo-ssi. I was getting the professional journalist vibe from you._

Kyungsoo had been trying for the past hour to transcribe Baekhyun’s interview but he kept pausing to replay certain parts. He was constantly distracted by Baekhyun’s contagious laugh and his melodic voice.

Kyungsoo looked past his desktop where he’d placed the now empty container of strawberry milk. He’d tossed it in his bag as he was leaving and didn’t want to throw it away now that he was home. He didn’t know why he was so attached to the little pink container.

Kyungsoo took a sip of his whiskey and let his head fall onto his desk. The feeling of cool glass was a relief but he groaned. “How am I going to get anything done like this?”

Kyungsoo watched at his dog, Pepper, slowly walk over him, “You wouldn’t happen to know why I feel like this, would you?”

Pepper sniffed Kyungsoo’s feet and barked. “Yeah, I didn’t think so.”

\--

“Little birdie told me you met with Byun Baekhyun the other day.” Sehun said as he strutted into Kyungsoo’s office. He came in empty-handed, meaning the sole purpose of this visit was to bother Kyungsoo.

“You say it like it’s some big secret,” Kyungsoo leaned back in his chair and resigned himself to the fact that he wouldn’t be getting anything done for at least the next half hour.

“So, is he as hot as he is in the pictures?” Sehun asked the question without preamble, like it was the sole purpose for his interruption, knowing the kid, it probably was.

“What- I don’t know.” Kyungsoo looked at Sehun with a bewildered expression. Was Baekhyun hot? Had Kyungsoo even paid attention to that? Well, he did look oddly handsome drying his hair, and shaking it out made him look pretty cute. Kyungsoo had to admit that he looked good in the casual t-shirt and shorts he’d been wearing. The outfit did wonders in showing off his toned swimmer’s body. “Okay I guess, yeah he’s hot.”

“Would you look at that, expressionless Kyungsoo is blushing!” Sehun was smirking and suddenly Kyungsoo felt like the question had more than one ulterior motive.

“Shut up, Sehun.” Kyungsoo reached over for his water and took a drink. By the time he was done, Sehun was over his moment of sadistic triumph.

“Hey, so on Friday after work a few of us are planning on going to a bar. I invited Chanyeol and Minseok, I’m pretty sure they’re bringing people. Junmyeon said he might come. Are you down?” Sehun had a pleading look in his eyes but it was only covering up his devilish interior. Kyungsoo knew that if he declined the kid would find a way to force his attendance. That, or he would tell the entire office about how Kyungsoo dressed Pepper up sometimes and did photoshoots with her.

“Sure, as long as I can leave whenever I want.”

“Of course, hyung!” Sehun jumped out of his chair and turned to leave the room, “Good luck writing about Baekhyun, try not to blush too much.” With that Sehun was gone.

Kyungsoo scowled at the door and touched his cheeks. He was not blushing.

\--

“Hello, is this Byun Baekhyun-ssi?”

“Yes, it is. Who is this?”

“Hi, Baekhyun-sii. It’s Kyungsoo from All Sport Magazine. I was wondering if I could ask you a few more questions. They’re just small details I’m missing.”

“Oh! Kyungsoo-sii I didn’t expect to hear from you. How did you get my number?” Baekhyun was speaking quickly and sounded like he was trying to catch his breath, his sharp inhaled and exhales loud through the phone.

“We have it on record from when you agreed to do the interview. Are you alright Baekhyun-ssi?”

“Makes sense and yeah I was just running.”

“Oh, I’m sorry to disturb, I can call back--”

“No! I mean, it’s fine. What did you need to ask?”

Kyungsoo had to look down at his notepad to remember what his questions were. He took a moment to collect his thoughts that had been scattered by Baekhyun’s erratic breathing. “I didn’t catch your brother’s name and the name of the community pool he pushed you in.”

Baekhyun laughed a little, “My brother's name is Byun Baekbeom and the pool was the Bucheon community pool.”

“Perfect. I also wanted to know how old you were when you won your first swimming contest.”

“Ah, let me remember. I think it was when I was eleven. There was a swimming competition at the community pool and I came in first for the 50-meter free and butterfly. I guess you could say that was where my career started. I still have the little plastic trophy I got that day.”

Kyungsoo couldn’t help but chuckle, “That’s cute.”

“Oh! Do you think I’m cute Kyungsoo-ssi?

Kyungsoo had not meant to say that. He felt his heart beat faster and opened his mouth but nothing came out. Why did he say that? Baekhyun would think he was some creep and they’d just met.

“Kyungsoo-sii? You there?”

“I- uh yeah I am. That’s it from me Baekhyun-ssi, I got the information I need.”

“Wait, uh. You can call me Baekhyun, no need for formalities.” There was a note of hesitation in Baekhyun’s voice. Kyungsoo could picture his wringing his hands.

“Same goes for me then.”

“So, Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun stressed the ending of Kyungsoo’s name like he was singing it, “What are you up to right now?”

“I’m working, Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo let a fond laugh slip from his mouth.

“Wow, busy guy. I guess that means I should let you go?” Kyungsoo could hear Baekhyun’s smirk.

“That depends, do you have anything important to say?”

Oh, I have plenty of things I want to say to you Kyungsoo.” Kyungsoo couldn’t help but blush at Baekhyun’s tone. There was an underlying message there that he wasn’t sure he wanted to uncover.

“Do tell.”

For the next two hours Kyungsoo and Baekhyun maintained easy conversation about everything and nothing. Kyungsoo didn’t even realize that he missed his lunch. He was entrapped by Baekhyun’s voice that pulled him in with it’s musical quality. It wasn’t until Junmyeon popped into Kyungsoo’s office that he realized what time it was.

“Baekhyun, I’ll talk to you later. I have to get back to work.”

Kyungsoo put his phone down on the desk and looked up at Junmyeon. His boss had an amused look on his face, “Baekhyun huh?”

“Oh, shut up. It was a work call.”

Junmyeon just pursed his lips, but made no effort to hide his smile.

\--

Kyungsoo walked into the bar that their get-togethers always happened at. It was big enough to fit their entire group, but small enough to feel personal. The dim, yellow lighting gave it a warm, home-like glow and the dull smell of alcohol and food comforted him. Kyungsoo felt his shoulders begin to relax and a small smile begin to creep on his face. He arrived with Sehun who immediately bounded over to his boyfriend, Jongdae, seated at a large semi-circular booth. Kyungsoo walked up to their table and was enveloped in a hug by a massive body that he would recognize anywhere. 

“Chanyeol, its been awhile,” Kyungsoo wrapped his arms around his giant friend and took a moment to bask in his warmth.

“You’re breaking my heart Soo, where have you been lately?” Chanyeol relinquished his vice-like grip on Kyungsoo and took a step back to look critically at his friend. His brows were furrowed but his eyes carried a playful glint. 

“Oh, shut it, I missed you too,” Kyungsoo smiled and reached up to tug slightly on Chanyeol’s silky black hair. “Now, buy me a drink.”

After they ordered their drinks, Kyungsoo walked back to the booth and slid in next to Chanyeol.

“Hey Kyungsoo, glad you could make it,” said Jongdae who was leaning back in his seat with his arm around Sehun’s shoulders, he gestured to a man sitting to his right, “This is Yixing, I don’t think you’ve met him before.” 

Yixing smiled at Kyungsoo and he couldn’t help but notice his incredibly cute dimple, “Nice you meet you Yixing-ssi.”

Yixing waved back at him and was promptly distracted by Jongin, who was whining at his hyung to buy him another drink, his sleepy eyes and pouty smile wining Yixing over in a matter of moments.

“Yo Kyungsoo, we loved that piece you wrote on underrated soccer teams last month,” said Minseok who was sitting across Kyungsoo, shoulder to shoulder with Luhan.

Kyungsoo smiled and looked down, it was not secret that he’d harboured a crush on Minseok back when he’d joined their group of friends. The feelings had passed pretty quickly, but he still found himself getting shy from time to time. 

“The point you made about equal funding and playing time got me thinking,” Luhan was gesturing already and Kyungsoo was pulled into a conversation about soccer teams for the better part of the next hour. 

Once Junmyeon arrived with is wife, Sooah, the party really got started. Drinks were being bought and served left and right and Kyungsoo lost track after his fifth. Somewhere between cuddling with Chanyeol and dancing with Yixing, Kyungsoo decided to take a bathroom break to cool himself down. 

He walked into the blissfully cool bathroom and leaned over the sink to splash some water on his face. When he looked up and into the mirror he felt his breath catch in his lungs. Staring into his eyes, standing just to his right, was a face he never wanted to see. He stared into those brown eyes that held nothing but pity and a hint of contempt for him the last time he’d seen them. 

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Kyungsoo was shocked that he was able to speak in such a confident voice. On the inside, he felt like he was frozen solid, like someone had poured cement down his throat, he hoped it didn’t show.

“Kyungsoo I- Yixing invited me. We work together on the weekends…” He trailed off but didn’t break eye contact with Kyungsoo. “I didn’t know you’d be here. I just got here.”  
Kyungsoo didn’t know what to say. He looked back at himself and was relieved to see that he looked better than he felt, the drunken flush remained on his cheeks but at least he didn’t look like his heart was being torn up. He stepped back from the sink, dried his hands, and turned to leave the bathroom. Before he could get out the door, he was stopped by Taewoo’s voice. He didn’t know why he stayed and bothered to listen, but maybe a part of him still hoped for an explanation, an apology.

“I hope that, uh- that you’ve been well, Kyungsoo,” Kyungsoo couldn’t see Taewoo but he could hear the hesitation is his voice, “I’m sure that you don’t care, but I’ve been good. I’m just glad we’ve both moved on.” 

This was his attempt at an apology? He was just going to slap some emotion onto Kyungsoo and expect his to go along with it. 

“You’re right, I don’t give a shit about how you’re doing. Don’t ever speak to me again.” With that Kyungsoo took the last few steps outside of the bathroom and walked away as fast as he could. He didn’t want Taewoo to follow him. He didn’t know if he could keep up this calm, controlled exterior for much longer. 

Kyungsoo could feel his chest heaving as he made his way through the bar and back over to his friends. Chanyeol caught his eye and gave him a questioning look. Leave it to Chanyeol to notice something was off immediately.

Kyungsoo shook his head and walked over to the bar, he couldn’t handle conversation right now. He ordered and sipped on his drink. He sat alone with his head down and thought about how it was like everything he’d worked towards this past year suddenly felt insignificant. He was over Taewoo, had been for a long time. It’d been months since he stopped showing up at Chanyeol’s apartment late at night with tears already sliding down his face. But, seeing him here tonight made it all feel raw. Kyungsoo shook his head and tried to think of better things. As if knowing something was wrong, the image of Baekhyun popped into his head. He could clearly picture that bright smile and those cute, sharp eyes. When had he started thinking of Baekhyun’s eyes as cute? He remembered Baekhyun’s voice and how he said Kyungsoo’s name with a playful lilt, as if egging Kyungsoo on.

Kyungsoo was abruptly pulled out of his thoughts by a loud screech. He turned around to see Chanyeol standing, his chest heaving up and down and anger in his eyes. He was glaring at Taewoo and the male standing next to him. Kyungsoo knew exactly what had happened when the saw that Taewoo and the male were holding hands. 

Kyungsoo sighed, so this was the man who had replaced him. 

Kyungsoo got up and walked over to the table. As much as he’d like to see Chanyeol’s punch Taewoo’s face in, he didn’t need his friend getting into trouble.

“Who the fuck do you think you are coming here?” Chanyeol’s face was red, and he was making his way out of the booth as he said this. 

Before Chanyeol could get another word out, Kyungsoo grabbed his forearm, “Come on Yeol, lets go. He’s not worth the effort.” 

Chanyeol looked down at Kyungsoo with a pain-stricken look. He looked like he wanted to say something, wanted to do something, but the pleading look in Kyungsoo’s eyes stopped him.

 

“Take me home, Yeol.”  


With that, the two left the bar. The two friends had their arms wrapped around each other, Kyungsoo’s at Chanyeol’s waist, and Chanyeol’s around the former’s shoulders. They stumbled home and Kyungsoo realized that he hadn’t sobered up as much as he wanted to.

There was an unspoken silence between the two and neither of them brought up what happened at the bar. 

“Are you spending the night?” Kyungsoo said as he pushed open the door of his apartment.

“No, I have a conference call I need to take in the morning, so I’m going to head home,” Chanyeol put his hand on Kyungsoo’s shoulder as he said this. He gave Kyungsoo a contemplative look, “You okay?”

“I think so,” Kyungsoo tried his hardest to smile, he knew he wasn’t doing a very good job when Chanyeol furrowed his brows and continued looking at Kyungsoo with those same sad eyes.

“I’m here if you need anything,” Chanyeol leaned down and gave Kyungsoo a kiss on his forehead. In the process he leaned down a little too far and pushed Kyungsoo against the door frame, reminding him that they were both still drunk.

“Yeah, yeah I know. Now go, get home before you hurt someone,” Kyungsoo huffed a laugh as he tried to regain his balance. 

Chanyeol stood up straight, gave Kyungsoo a ridiculous smile, and turned to walk towards the elevator.

Kyungsoo finally entered his apartment and somehow found himself in bed, mostly naked, and upset. He was over Taewoo. But why had tonight hurt so much? Was it because Kyungsoo was still single and his ex was in a relationship that seemed to be going well? Kyungsoo’s thoughts lapsed to what he’d done over the past year. It was all work until recently, until he met Byun Baekhyun who made Kyungsoo think twice and scandals and excessively sweet strawberry milk. Kyungsoo blindly reached over for his phone on his night stand and opened up the interview recording.

_I have full control over where the water takes me, but I can lose myself in it. It’s a bit of everything I guess._

Kyungsoo listened to Baekhyun talk about his passion, he could picture his face full of pleasure and his eyes alight with pride and gratuity for being able to pursue his dreams.  
Kyungsoo would give anything to hear that voice right now. Live and real, not a recording. Before he could stop himself he ended up staring at Baekhyun’s phone number in his contacts list.

What time was it? Would Baekhyun mind? He could always pretend he needed to ask another interview question.

He clicked the call button. 

The phone rang and rang until Kyungsoo was sure Baekhyun wasn’t going to answer. Doubt started to creep up in his fuzzy mind. Did Baekhyun hate him? What had he done?

“Hello?” Baekhyun said, punctured with a groan.

“Baekhyun, its Kyungsoo~,” Kyungsoo kept his mouth open to say more but nothing came to mind.

“Kyungsoo, why are you calling me in the middle of the night? Did you miss my voice that much?” Baekhyun had that teasing lilt in his voice again. Kyungsoo knew he’d never tire of hearing his name in that tone.

“I did miss your voice,” Kyungsoo felt himself slipping, saying the first thing that came to his mind. Hearing that quiet, melodic voice calmed him. He felt himself slipping into a dreamy state.

Baekhyun was silent for a few moments, “Is something wrong?”

Suddenly, Kyungsoo remembered why he was alone, upset, and drunk in the middle of the night. Baekhyun’s voice had distracted him from what happened but now the images of Taewoo and his boyfriend holding hands came back in full force and Kyungsoo squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block out the images that were in his head.

“Do you ever wonder why people have to be so shitty?”

“What happened Kyungsoo?” Baekhyun sounded nervous.

“What did I ever do to him? Why’d he have to go do that?” Kyungsoo could feel tears gathering in the corners of his eyes but he refused to cry for someone as worthless as his ex.  
“Kyungsoo, I don’t understand.”

Kyungsoo ran a hand down his face. Blinked slowly, and took a deep breath.

“My ex-boyfriend was an athlete too. Not as popular as you, but enough. He cheated on me and it came out in a scandal. He’d been doing it for months and I had to find out from an article. Bastard didn’t even tell me.” 

“Oh Kyungsoo, I’m so sorry.” 

“He was there tonight at the bar. With his boyfriend, the man he cheated with.” Kyungsoo stopped to bite down on his trembling lips.

“I don’t know what I did wrong, Baekhyun.”

“Nothing Kyungsoo. Stop that.” Baekhyun spoke with conviction. His voice was louder as if it would help get his point across. “You didn’t do anything wrong. He doesn’t deserve you.” 

“Really?”

“Really Kyungsoo. You’re smart, confident, and beautiful. Trust me, that loser lost someone amazing.” 

Kyungsoo found himself laughing. It was awhile since he’d heard an adult use the word loser as an insult. Baekhyun was laughing too once he realized his comment had worked.

“Thanks, Baek,” Kyungsoo could feel himself slipping into sleep, his foggy mind finally giving up on consciousness, “I think I’m going to sleep now.” 

“Goodnight Kyungsoo.”

“Mmm, night Baek.” 

\--

Kyungsoo woke up with a throbbing headache and cursed himself for not closing his curtains before he passed out. He stumbled out of bed, stubbed his toe, and hopped into the shower to erase the grime of the previous night. 

It wasn’t until he was eating hangover stew with Chanyeol, Sehun, and Jongdae hours later that he remembered his phone call to Baekhyun.

“Wait you what?” Sehun exclaimed looking way too happy for his own good.

Jongdae shook his head at his boyfriend but sported his own smirk. Only Chanyeol bothered to look concerned on Kyungsoo’s behalf.

“Its not a big deal, Soo. People do shit like that when they’re drunk,”

“Chanyeol, I’m pretty sure he thinks I’m some lonely, friendless… loser,” Kyungsoo said mimicking Baekhyun’s words from last night, however; it wasn’t funny this time. 

“You know what I think?” Sehun asked and continued without waiting for any replies, “I think Kyungsoo hyung here likes Baekhyun.”

Kyungsoo felt blood rush to his face. He grabbed his dirty napkin and threw it at Sehun, “Shut up, Sehun. I do not like him.”

Sehun shut his mouth but his grin didn’t fade one bit.

“Maybe you’re subconsciously attracted to him. Even I have to admit that he’s pretty in the pictures,” Jongdae added earning a displeased look from Sehun.

Kyungsoo glared at Jongdae and for the rest of their lunch no one spoke about Kyungsoo’s supposed attraction to a certain swimmer.

The thoughts didn’t leave Kyungsoo’s mind however. He couldn’t figure out why he called Baekhyun. Whenever he thought about the man he could perfectly picture his bright smile, his soft blond hair, and the beautiful way his while face lit up when he laughed. That wasn’t helping him figure out his feelings at all.

Kyungsoo sprawled out on his couch and Pepper came over to sit by his side. With one hand, he absentmindedly scratched her fur, and with the other he scrolled through his phone. For strict research purposes he decided to look up images of Baekhyun. His eyes roamed through endless pictures of the young athlete until they came to rest on a picture from a month ago. Baekhyun was standing on a diving board, his hair was tucked away in a cap, his eyes hidden by goggles, but Kyungsoo’s eyes were focused on the toned muscles of his abdomen. His eyes drifted further down to his sculpted thighs and back up to his abs. Unbidden, Kyungsoo found himself wondering how it would feel to run his hands down those abs, how they would taste under his tongue. How Baekhyun would writhe and beg until Kyungsoo would finally move down further-.

A sharp ding interrupted Kyungsoo and he dropped his phone onto the ground. He sat up abruptly, scaring Pepper who barked and ran out of the room. He realized he was starting to harden in his pants just thinking about Baekhyun.

“Fuck.”

He reached down to grab his phone and saw that the devil himself had interrupted his fantasy.

[Baekhyun] Hey Kyungsoo! How are you feeling today? ^^

Should he reply? Kyungsoo carefully put his phone on his coffee table and leaned back into the couch. No, it was definitely wrong to text someone you’d just been having a fantasy about. Kyungsoo ignored the message and all the messages that Baekhyun sent throughout the day.

[Baekhyun] Just wanted to check up on you after last night :3

[Baekhyun] I bet you’re busy! ^^ Just met me know when you can c: 

Eventually, after days passed and Kyungsoo made no move to reply, Baekhyun stopped messaging him. Guilt gnawed at Kyungsoo. He knew Baekhyun meant well, but Kyungsoo didn’t want to reply until he knew for sure that he didn’t have feelings for the other man.

To do that, there was only one option.

\--

“So, you’re telling me,” Chanyeol said between bites of his pasta, “that you got hard thinking about him, but now you’re ignoring his texts?”

“Uh, yeah?”

“How does that make sense?”

“It doesn’t make sense Yeol! That’s why you’re here.”

“And here I thought you just wanted to see your best friend.” Chanyeol put his hand against his heart and made a mock offended expression.

“Oh shut it. Now, what do I do?”

“What do you want to do?”

“Chanyeol…” Kyungsoo was getting frustrated with his friend’s teasing.

“No, seriously Soo. Its been a year since Taewoo. You’re ready to move on, we both know that. What’s holding you back? Is it because he’s also an athlete? Is it because he was in a scandal?” 

“No no, its not that, I just- what if he realizes that I’m not what he thinks I am? What if somewhere down the line he,” whisper the last word, “cheats?”

“Then he’s not the one for you. Plus, from what you’re told me about him I think you should have more faith in him.”

“I really like him, Yeol.” Kyungsoo blushed as he said those words aloud for the first time.

“I know. It’s going to work out Soo because you’re both going to try.”

Kyungsoo reached out across the table and grabbed Chanyeol’s warm hand, “Thanks, Yeol”

\--

Kyungsoo waited in the park, his leg bouncing up and down, two iced coffees sitting to his left, and his heart lodged in his throat. The sun was beating down on him making his warm but the light summer breeze made it bearable.

After coming to the conclusion that, yes, he did like Baekhyun, he texted Baekhyun asking him to go out on a date with him. He knew that if he waited he’d chicken out and lose his chance to get to know this man who had flipped his life upside down. They agreed to meet at the park and let the day carry them from there.

“Hey, Kyungsoo,” Kyungsoo looked up at the familiar sound of his name. It had been weeks since he’d heard that melodic lilt and at once the nerves plaguing seemed to disappear at the same time that he felt his ears warm up.

Kyungsoo stood up as Baekhyun approached and came to a halt in front of him.

“Hi Baekhyun, I uh- got you a coffee.”

“Thank you.” Baekhyun grabbed the coffee and took a sip, looking at the sky and the trees surrounding them.

They started to walk around the park, passing by a pond and decided to sit and watch the ducks swim leisurely. Unlike all their other conversations that flowed smoothly, today was uncomfortable. Kyungsoo didn’t know what to say and whenever he asked Baekhyun anything he would get a brief reply. 

After sitting for awhile Kyungsoo worked up the guts to ask Baekhyun if something was wrong.

Baekhyun ran hand through his hair and Kyungsoo watched as it caught the light and glowed in the sun, “Why have you been ignoring me? I mean this was such a sudden request and I just wanted to know why…” Baekhyun sipped his coffee and looked at Kyungsoo out of the corner of his eye. 

Kyungsoo looked at the man sitting next to him. the man who, after weeks of being ignored, agreed to meet Kyungsoo as soon as he was asked. That had to mean something.  
“I was scared,” Baekhyun turned to look at his with a sudden jerk of his head, confusion in his eyes, “I fell for you fast Baekhyun and that terrified me. My last relationship didn’t end very well, and I just don’t want to get hurt again. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have ignored you.”

Baekhyun didn’t say anything and reached over to grab Kyungsoo’s hand instead. He pulled his hand over to his lap and linked their pinkies together. “I promise that I will do whatever it takes not to hurt you. I can’t promise that we’ll stay together, but I’ll never intentionally hurt you. Pinky swear.” Baekhyun’s cheeks were pink and he wouldn’t meet Kyungsoo’s eyes.

Kyungsoo’s eyes widened and his mouth fell open but no sound came out. He looked down at their linked fingers and chuckled. “That sounds good.”

“Oh thank fuck because I was really regretting doing that just now,” Baekhyun muttered with a relieved exhale.

“What, why? It was cute.”

“If you haven’t noticed yet Kyungsoo, you make me super nervous. And that’s saying a lot because I don’t even get phased by stadium crowds anymore.” Baekhyun looked at Kyungsoo and scrunched up his nose.

“I make you nervous?” Kyungsoo couldn’t believe it. Baekhyun was all snarky responses and confident smiles.

Baekhyun laughed exasperatedly, “Yes!”

“Well, you make me nervous so we’re even.” Kyungsoo smiled at Baekhyun and paid close attention to the pink on his cheeks this time.

 

They spent the rest of the day wandering around the area. They ate ice cream, visited old book shops, threw coins into a fountain, and at the end of the day after stuffing themselves with greasy street food, Baekhyun walked Kyungsoo home.

“I had a really good time today,” Kyungsoo leaned against his door and linked his pinky with Baekhyun’s.

“So did I,” Baekhyun stepped closer to Kyungsoo and put his other hand on his shoulder. 

Kyungsoo felt his heartbeat quicken and glanced down at Baekhyun’s pretty pink lips. He met Baekhyun’s eyes and when he saw the same desire reflected back he surged forward and crashed their mouths together.

The heat of Baekhyun’s mouth warmed him up to his very core. He grabbed Baekhyun’s forearms and opened his mouth when he felt Baekhyun’s tongue probing at his lips. The slide of their tongues was smooth and the feeling of Baekhyun’s tongue exploring his mouth sent a delicious shiver through Kyungsoo’s body. Kyungsoo moved his hands up to Baekhyun’s hair and tugged slightly, earning him a moan from the man.

They broke apart and fought to catch their breaths. Both their cheeks were pink.

“I think I should get going now,” Baekhyun patted down his hair and leaned forwards to peck Kyungsoo on the lips quickly, “See you soon, Soo!” 

Kyungsoo watched as Baekhyun walked over to the elevator and waited until he was inside to go into his apartment. He was greeted by a barking Pepper who was displeased at being left alone all day. Kyungsoo picked up his dog, cuddled her in apology, and thought about how he might have just gotten himself a boyfriend.

\--

All Sport Magazines were mailed out to subscribers on the second of the month, and Kyungsoo particularly enjoyed opening up his mailbox right at seven am to see his personal copy. 

Baekhyun’s cheeky face took up most of this month’s issue, his smile lighting up the cover and his eyes drawing Kyungsoo in. Kyungsoo flipped to his article and skimmed through the spread. He was quite happy with how it turned out. He was able to tell the story of an athlete that discovered a skill at a young age and later rose to a level of skill that no one expected. Kyungsoo paid particular attention to how he told the details of Baekhyun’s scandal. He did everything he could as the writer avoid painting any party as the evil one, but made sure to acknowledge the fact that Baekhyun stayed true to his job. The last line of his article was in a larger and fancier font than the rest and it summed up the message Kyungsoo wanted to convey: 

_Byun Baekhyun is more than his career. His accomplishments as an athlete only serve to embellish the kind, hardworking, and honest man that carries the title of one of Korea’s Best, a title that has been earned through work and determination. A title that he has every right to wear._

Kyungsoo placed the magazine down on the table, his heart feeling at peace and he stared out the window and thought about what Baekhyun’s reaction to the article would be. He was just getting ready to call him when a sharp knocking at this door interrupted him. Kyungsoo got up to open it, wanting to know who was bothering him this damn early in the day. 

He swung the door open, only to see Baekhyun. His chest was heaving, his cheeks were a bright pink, and his eyes were glassy.

“Wha-” Kyungsoo was tackled by Baekhyun in a powerful hug before he could continue. They landed on the floor, Kyungsoo taking the brunt of the fall. Baekhyun’s hand was cradled Kyungsoo’s head and protected him from the impact.

“This article is so much more than I deserve, Kyungsoo, I love it,” Baekhyun was breathless but was smiling through the tears that filled his eyes. He leaned down and peppered Kyungsoo’s face with kisses, starting on his cheeks and making his way all over to his lips.

Kyungsoo laughed loud, his eyes scrunching up and his hands coming to push against Baekhyun’s shoulders. 

“Get off me, oh my god you’re just like Pepper!” 

“No way, I’m not moving!” 

“But you smell like chlorine,” Kyungsoo whined.

“But Soo~,” Baekhyun said drawing out the name and waggling his eyebrows.

Kyungsoo sighed and resigned himself to lying on the floor, “I’m glad you like the article.” Even though he was pleased with his piece it ultimately came down to how Baekhyun felt and his approval was all Kyungsoo needed to know it was a job well done.

Baekhyun sobered up a little. He looked at Kyungsoo, holding his gaze and with a soft smile he leaned down, “I don’t know how I ever got so lucky.” With that he pressed his lips against Kyungsoo’s plush ones. Kyungsoo could feel Baekhyun’s smile through their kiss and he gave one of his own before he opened his mouth and licked along the seam of Baekhyun’s lips. 

The heat of his mouth contrasted with the cool floor and Kyungsoo felt a shiver run through his body. 

Baekhyun tipped to the side so he was no longer on Kyungsoo, and Kyungsoo turned with him, angling his head so he could explore deeper. He licked the top of Baekhyun’s wet, hot mouth and earned a soft moan from him. He pulled back to catch his breath, but Baekhyun just followed, biting his bottom lip and tugging.

“I swear, you’re just like a puppy,” Kyungsoo laughed threading his hand through Baekhyun’s hair and patting his head, “Good boy.”

“Ooh Soo, I didn’t know you were into that,” Baekhyun released Kyungsoo’s lip and grinned. “Can’t say I’m surprised, I was sure you were hiding something kinky behind those perfectly ironed shirts.” 

Kyungsoo surged forward and caught Baekhyun’s lips in another kiss to shut him up. He shoved his leg between Baekhyun’s toned thighs and pushed up, right into his crotch.  
Baekhyun broke away and moaned loud into the quiet apartment. He gave Kyungsoo a glare and shoved his hand under Kyungsoo’s shirt. Baekhyun ran his thumbs lightly over Kyungsoo’s nipples and Kyungsoo shivered. He pushed harder against Baekhyun and he could feel the other man hardening in his pants. Baekhyun pinched Kyungsoo’s nipple without warning and Kyungsoo threw his head back, groaning loud. 

When the sharp pleasure subsided, he pushed himself up on unsteady legs, “Come on.” 

Baekhyun followed him into his bedroom and when Kyungsoo turned around to look at the swimmer, his shirt was gone and he let his eyes roam Baekhyun’s gorgeous torso.  
“Like what you see?” Baekhyun smirked and moved towards Kyungsoo. He fisted Kyungsoo’s hair and crashed their mouths together. Their tongues slid against each other, sending sparks of pleasure down to Kyungsoo’s fingertips. 

Baekhyun tugged Kyungsoo’s shirt off him and immediately latched onto his nipple, biting and licking until Kyungsoo was moaning, unable to make any other sound.  
Once Kyungsoo was thoroughly wrecked, Baekhyun straightened back up, looked Kyungsoo in the eye, and pushed him back into the bed. 

Kyungsoo scooted back until his head was resting against his pillows. He reaches for his pants, pulling them down along with is underwear, he was aching, too hard to wait.  
After Baekhyun had done the same they both took a moment to appreciate the other. Kyungsoo was not disappointed in the least by Baekhyun’s pink cock, the tip was glistening and in that moment Kyungsoo wanted nothing more than to wrap his lips around it and suck.

“I want to get in you so bad, Soo,” Baekhyun said panting. 

Sucking Baekhyun’s dick could wait because Kyungsoo wanted to feel that dick stretching him, filling him up. He reached over to his night stand and pulled out lube and a condom and handed them over to Baekhyun.

Baekhyun leaned back and rested on his haunches. He slicked up his fingers and pressed his forefinger against Kyungsoo, “Relax and enjoy this.” 

Kyungsoo let out a deep breath when the first finger entered him, he’d done this countless times but Baekhyun’s fingers were longer than his own and the unpredictability added a whole new factor to the experience. “Another,” he panted almost immediately after the first finger was inside him.

Baekhyun leaned down and pecked Kyungsoo and he slid another finger alongside the first. The stretch was a little tighter but Kyungsoo was distracted by Baekhyun’s mouth that had latched itself back onto his nipple.

“Ahhhh, Baekhyun more,” Kyungsoo whimpered and pushed down, trying to get Baekhyun’s fingers to go deeper.

“Impatient aren’t we,” Baekhyun commented between bites. 

Baekhyun inserted a third finger and Kyungsoo could feel the slight burn that came with the pleasure. When Baekhyun crooked his fingers in a beckoning motion Kyungsoo’s back arched off the bed, “Yes! Right there don’t stop please Baek-” he moaned loud and unbroken.

Baekhyun let him bask in the pleasure for a few more moments before he pulled out, leaving Kyungsoo’s hole clenching around air. Kyungsoo groaned and watched him roll on the condom and slick himself up with lube. Baekhyun gave himself a few tugs and moaned before leaning over Kyungsoo and lining himself up with his hole.

“You ready?”

“Kyungsoo grabbed Baekhyun’s hair and pulled his down for a dirty kiss that was more teeth and tongue and saliva than it was lips, “Get inside me.”

Baekhyun smirked, reached down to line himself up properly, and pushed the tip of his cock into Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo threw his head back and gasped as he adjusted to the stretch.

Baekhyun continued to push in slowly until he was fully sheathed, the front of his thighs touching Kyungsoo’s. His breathing was harsh as and his face was screwed up with the effort of waiting for Kyungsoo to stretch. Sweat was rolling down his temples. He stroked Kyungsoo’s arm, “Tell me when, Soo.”

Kyungsoo didn’t think he was going to be able to get any words out so he rocked forwards to indicate that he was ready. The small motion pushed Baekhyun further into him and he could feel the other’s cock rubbing against his walls deliciously. 

Baekhyun started rocking forwards, creating an erratic rhythm that Kyungsoo tried his best to match. “You’re so damn gorgeous right now, Soo. So fucking hot.” Baekhyun’s arms were straining with the effort of keeping himself up, all Kyungsoo wanted to do was bite his defined biceps and just as he was going to do that, Baekhyun changed his rhythm, pushing his cock deeper into Kyungsoo’s warmth.

“Oh fuck, right there Baek, don’t stop,” Kyungsoo moaned and dug his hands into the bed sheets. He threw his head back and Baekhyun leaned down to bite down on his neck.  
Kyungsoo could feel himself getting close, his mind was focussing on nothing but his release but the needed that last little push to get there.

“Come on, Soo, touch yourself for me,” Baekhyun was thrusting faster now, close to his release as well.

Kyungsoo reached down and gripped his cock tight, digging his thumb into the tip and shouted at the spark of pleasure. 

“You like that don’t you,” Baekhyun egged Kyungsoo on, panting cries about how beautiful Kyungsoo looked and how tight he felt around Baekhyun’s cock.

“I’m coming, Soo,” Baekhyun said as he thrusted against Kyungsoo particularly hard, he leaned down until they were almost chest to chest, “Come for me.”

Baekhyun came in Kyungsoo’s ass and moment later, his body tensed up and his mouth fell open, Kyungsoo followed, coming all over his chest, some of it splattering on  
Baekhyun as well. Baekhyun promptly flopped down on Kyungsoo and whimpered as he came down from his high.

“Get off you puppy, you’re heavy,” Kyungsoo pushed Baekhyun until he rolled off to the side.

“Woof woof,” Baekhyun said in a deadpan, but he quickly erupted in a fit of giggles that Kyungsoo couldn’t help but mimic.

Once they calmed down, Baekhyun got up and threw away the condom. He pulled Kyungsoo out of bed and led them towards the bathroom, “Why don’t we wash up?”

“It’s your first time here and you act like you own the place.”

“Oh, I think I’m going to be here plenty,” Baekhyun said with that same melodic lilt. He looked back and gave Kyungsoo an exaggerated wink.

Kyungsoo shoved him in the shower and thought about how much he would like that.  
\--  
“Kyungsoo, can you please stop your boyfriend from poking someone’s eyes out with those darts,” Sehun huffed crossing his arms and tapping his foot. 

Baekhyun was currently engaged in a very competitive game of darts with Jongdae and Minseok. Most of his throws weren’t ending up anywhere near the dart board, but he seemed like he was having a good time, if his loud cheers were any indication.

“You’re just upset that they kicked you out of the game, Hunnie,” Chanyeol reached up and tugged Sehun down into the seat next to him, “Poor little baby.” He laughed at Sehun’s indignant shout and pushed his beer towards him.

Kyungsoo watched as Baekhyun missed his next throw as well. He pouted at Minseok, begging him not to kick him out of the game, but was rejected. Baekhyun made his way back over to their booth and plopped himself down on his boyfriend’s lap.

“You sucked, didn’t you?” 

“Mmm, I don’t know about that, you love it when I suck,” Baekhyun said waggling his eyebrows up and down.

Kyungsoo let out a shocked gasp and felt his ears grow warm at the comment.

“Holy shit, I did not need to hear that,” Sehun abruptly stoop up from his seat and bolted towards the bar.

“Nooo, Sehunnie come back to me,” Baekhyun pecked Kyungsoo on the lips and jumped up to follow Sehun across the room. 

“As much as I agree with Sehun, I have to admit, you guys are good together,” Chanyeol was looking at Kyungsoo with fond eyes and a lazy smile. 

Kyungsoo smiled. Over the past few months he and Baekhyun had gotten closer than Kyungsoo ever expected, even their dogs were getting along, which Baekhyun thought was a sign that their relationship was meant to be, “We are.” 

Kyungsoo sighed and slowly got out of his seat when he heard Sehun yell something about shooting darts at Baekhyun, he needed to go break that up before his boyfriend actually ended up with a dart in him.


End file.
